


i miss you

by ziamruinsmylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, idk how else to tag it, zayn is a cheesy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamruinsmylife/pseuds/ziamruinsmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when zayn misses his boyfriend he becomes cheesy</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluffy ziam :) because fluffy ziam is important :)

"Alright boys! Are you ready?" Paul asked the group of the famous boyband that had been famous for only two years yet having one of the strongest fanbases ever. They were like brothers. And that’s what made people love them. They always had each others back, and supported each other. and they knew how hard It would be without each other. It was hard to Liam and Zayn more than the others.

Well, Obviously they were dating. They were in love for god knows how long and they didn’t want spend a day without each other. But as the stupid society will change their look about them, Their relationship had to be a secret that only the boys knew about.  
"I’ll miss you, Zayn. I’ll miss waking up next to you." Liam said with a very sad and low tone. And Zayn felt sad that Liam was not happy like he used to be in all the times they spent together.

”I’ll call you everyday, Liam. I’ll miss you so much, you know. But i need to see my family, you too. We all need to breathe a little.”Zayn said trying to persuade him.  
”But i can’t breathe without you..” Liam whispered slowly.  
Zayn couldn’t help his tears falling down. He hugged Liam. He hugged like they were never gonna see each other again. He smelled his beautiful scent. He promised himself to make him happy even if he wasn’t there.

2 days later  
Liam was laying on his bed. He was thinking about that two days he didn’t see Zayn. The first day he wasn’t feeling it that much. He really missed his family and his home. He was in a good mood. But on the second day it changed. He felt like a part of him was missing. Of course they talked on the phone but not so long because Zayn’s cousins were there with him and he had to be with them.  
He wasn’t angry or pissed at Zayn but he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was serious when he said he couldn’t breathe without him. Zayn was like air, water, sun… Zayn was anything he needed, he needs and he will ever need.  
He was lost in his thoughts as he heard the doorbell ring.  
He didn’t go to open it at first but it rang insistently. When he finally reached the door he saw a little boy with a bunch of roses. The little boy smiled ”Liam Payne? This is for you.” He was surprised ”Thanks.” he mumbled before taking the roses. There was a little envelope in it. He opened it immediately  
”You look at me as if I’m the only one around,  
You make me feel important and never let me down,  
You’ve showed me how to live,  
How to smile. what to say,  
You’ve showed me what its worth,  
To love someone each and every day,  
I miss you  
Zayn…''  
Liam couldn’t help smiling. He knew that Zayn loves him so much, he knew that he cared as much as he does, he’s been missing him. He took his phone and dialed his number smiling.

3 days later  
Liam was alone at home and he was watching ”Iron Man” maybe for the hundred time again. But he wasn’t actually watching it. He was thinking about Zayn. How lovely was his boyfriend. He imagined him as smiling and that made him smile too.  
Liam liked how Zayn smiles. When he smiles, it becomes like a sunshine in a very cloudy day. Whenever he felt alone or sad or nervous, he wanna see or imagine his smile. Zayn was his favorite thing on world and everything about him would make Liam happy.  
As he was deep in his thoughts , someone knocked the door. He went to open it and he saw the same boy from yesterday with a difference. He was holding a bunch of daisies instead of roses. He smiled and thanked him. There was an envelope again:  
”i ‘ll carry your heart with me  
i am never without it  
anywhere i go you go,my dear;  
no fate, for you are my fate,my sweet  
i want no world  
you are my world  
and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
I miss you  
Zayn”  
He felt the butterflies in his stomach again and smiled. Because he felt loved.  
***************************************************************  
The other days went as the same as others. Every day at the same time, the same little boy come to him with a bunch of flower with a note in it. Every day Zayn sent him different kind of flowers. Liam called Zayn everytime after he received his notes and flowers. He wasn’t feeling alone anymore. Every day he was waiting for the boy who would brought flowers to him from his lover.  
But on the tenth day the boy didn’t show up. Liam waited for him so long but he didn’t come. He tried to call Zayn but he wasn’t answering it. Liam was telling himself that Zayn must have an important thing. Otherwise he would call him, wouldn’t he?  
Liam was trying not to be upset and making excuses for Zayn. But it wasn’t really helping. He felt an ache in his heart. He was missing Zayn so much and couldn’t handle with it. Until a few drops he felt on his cheeks he didn’t know he was crying.  
*******************************************************************  
He was in his room when he heard the doorbel was ringing. He thought it would be Andy or Nate, His close friends. He wasn’t waiting to see that when he opened the door.  
Zayn with a bunch of roses in his hand and he smirked.  
” The boy said me you loved the roses most, so i think…”  
He was cutted off by Liams lips on his. Liam was thinking how much he missed this. He was afraid at the same time. He thought he was dreaming.  
They continue kissing until they can’t breathe anymore. Liam hugged him tightly.  
Zayn said ”If i had known i would become that kiss, i would come earlier. But please don’t forget we need to breathe too” he chuckled. ”I missed you so much Li…”  
Liam giggled ” You’re my breath and i only need you.”and they leaned into a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> it was the first thing i wrote for ziam like a year ago and a tumblr friend asked me to write it instead of her.  
> i hope your survived :) and Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. Negative or positive :)


End file.
